Negocios
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Sasha continua en su afán por ingresar al escuadrón de Rivai, solo para estar cerca de Mikasa. Para esto tiene que convencer a dos personas: primero al amable Armin y despues, al duro Rivai. Continuación de "Preocupada".


Negocios.

–¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! –rogaba de rodillas la "chica patata", Sasha Braus–. Nunca te he pedido mucho, solo por esta ocasión Armin.

–Tranquila, no tienes por qué hacer esto –dijo el rubio tartamudeando nervioso. Tornaba la mirada a todos los puntos posibles con la esperanza de que nadie estuviese viendo semejante escena–. Y ya te dije, yo no decido quien entra.

–Pero he visto que el capitán Rivai toma en cuenta tus opiniones y sugerencias –insistía Braus–. Fuiste tú quien descubrió a Annie y planeo como atraparla.

–Eso fue entre todos

–¿Ves? –le interrumpió– Él confía en ti.

–Aunque el confiara en mi –seguía tartamudeando, la actitud de la castaña le ponía nervioso–, yo no decido quien puede formar parte del escuadrón. No sé por qué me consideró a mí.

–¿Es en serio? Eres un gran estratega, por eso formas parte de la elite.

Armin la miró a los ojos. Sasha tenía en su mirada un brillo muy particular, en verdad quería formar parte de ese escuadrón y estaba determinada a entrar costa de lo que fuera. El joven de cabello rubio no significaba un reto para ella; lo conocía de hace años, compartieron juntos en la academia y en varias misiones contra los titanes, quizá no podían considerarse amigos, pero si eran buenos compañeros. El verdadero problema era el capitán Rivai, convencerle no sería cosa fácil y para ello necesitaba que alguien le apoyara.

–No puedo garantizarte nada… –se dio por vencido Armin–. Pero te tendré en consideración.

–Gracias Armin, gracias –respondió ella entusiasmada, tanto que lo abrazó para expresar su gratitud y se fue saltando de alegría. Aquello le daba más gusto que una habitación llena de pan.

El rubio solo la miro, aun confundido por la extraña petición de Sasha. Aunque ella era ágil y fuerte, nunca había logrado explotar todo su potencial debido a un problema: al momento de ver de frente a un titán, entraba en pánico. Le ocurrió aquella vez en los depósitos de gas, durante el ataque del titán femenino y recientemente en la última misión. ¿En verdad lograría ser aceptada por Rivai?

–¿Qué le diste de comer? –preguntó Jean acercándose a Armin, sacándolo de su trance–. Se ve muy emocionada.

–Nada –tartamudeó–, no le di nada.

Pasó alrededor de una semana sin recibir respuesta alguna. Las ansias hacían estragos en su mente y comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad Armin accedió a su petición o solo lo dijo para que le dejara en paz. Estaba convencida de que eso no era posible, el pequeño rubio era amable y atento, nunca podría actuar así; pero también había cambiado mucho desde que estaban en la academia.

Esto se lo repetía cada noche a solas en su dormitorio, mismo que compartía con una chica llamada Alicia. Existía un momento en el cual podía estar a solas después de la cena, gracias a que era la primera en terminar su plato (incluso si podía comer otra ración).

–¡¿Por qué no me dices nada Armin?! –gritó Sasha, llevando las manos a su cabeza, en un acto de frustración.

–¡Oye, chica patata! –resonó la voz de Jean al otro lado de la puerta–. Deja de gritar y abre la puerta.

El corazón de la chica patata, como le decían en la legión de reconocimiento, dio un vuelco en su corazón. No esperaba que alguien llamara a su puerta.

–¿Qué se te ofrece Jean? –preguntó cortésmente al abrir la puerta–. No esperaba verte a estas horas.

–No tiene que ser tan formal, ¿sabes? –dijo el chico de cabello castaño–. Bien, será mejor que regreses al comedor, el capitán Rivai quiere hablar contigo.

–¿Rivai? –se sorprendió Sasha, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba tanto que podría salir de su pecho–. ¿Quiere hablar conmigo?

–Sí, así que apresúrate ve al comedor.

–Iré en un momento, gracias –respondió aparentado serenidad, aunque no cabía de alegría por dentro. Cerró la puerta y caminando al centro del dormitorio, alzó su brazo derecho en señal de victoria–. ¡Sí!

El comedor estaba a oscuras a excepción de una sola mesa en la cual, a la luz de un candelabro de ocho velas, esperaba el cabo Rivai. Su semblante permanecía serio, como acostumbraba, con esa expresión que simulaba un enojo constante con todo lo que le rodeaba. La puerta principal se abrió lentamente, asomándose con timidez la cabeza de Sasha.

–¿Quería verme, cabo Rivai? –dijo temblando. En el camino se le ocurrió que la llamada podría ser para regañarle o castigarle por robas comida durante las noches.

–Siéntate –se limitó a decirle.

Sasha tragó saliva con gran dificultad. Podría comer una patata entera sin atragantarse, pero en esta ocasión el nudo que sentía en su garganta le daba la sensación de ahogarse. En silencio se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Rivai.

–Sasha Braus –dijo él, mirándola. Era como si la examinara–. La famosa chica patata. He oído mucho de ti estos días.

–¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo decir por su asombro.

–Armin insistió mucho con incluirte en el escuadrón que comando –dijo mirándola a los ojos–. Dice que eres hábil con el equipo de maniobras, eres buena jinete y tienes buena velocidad.

–Gracias –tartamudeó–. Si me lo han dicho.

–Pero también que eres inquieta, desobediente, escandalosa –agregó Rivai. Su mirada parecía aún más penetrante. Sasha quedó inmóvil mientras seguía hablando–. He sabido que en más de tres ocasiones has quedado paralizada al ver los ojos de un titán, simplemente entras en pánico y no puedes atacarlo, con dificultad logras reaccionar para sobrevivir –seguía hablando. Parecía un juicio–. Y tienes el mismo apetito que un titán, pero dudo mucho que puedas comerte uno para ser útil.

–Yo… –tartamudeó la castaña. No podía desviar la mirada.

–¿Y así quieres seguir mis órdenes? –preguntó, haciendo una pausa–. ¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por toda la humanidad? ¿A morir por personas que nunca recordaran tu nombre? ¿A morir por mí? ¿Por la persona que te diga? –hizo de nuevo una pausa, miró a Sasha vuelta un manojo de nervios–. ¿Por ella?

–Ella –balbuceó–. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que sabe…?

–Es obvio, te he visto en cada entrenamiento, reunión, cena. Tu mirada cambia al verla cerca.

–Creí… que nadie se había dado cuenta –Sasha se encogió en su asiento. Si Rivai lo sabía, posiblemente habría más personas que lo notaron.

–Nadie más lo sabe, no te asustes por algo insignificante –dijo de inmediato–. Ahora dime una sola cosa. ¿En verdad estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por ella?

Sasha lo miró. La tranquilizó el saber que nadie más había notado su atracción por Mikasa y confiaba en que Rivai no le comentaría a nadie, ni siquiera al mismo Irvin. Armándose de valor, se puso de pie.

–¡Sí! –aseguró.

–Bien –dijo sin mostrar entusiasmo–. Un poco de protección a un soldado valioso. Vendrás con nosotros en la próxima expedición. Solo podrás quedarte si matas a un titán, o no te come alguno.

–Sí señor –respondió, realizando el saludo militar.

–Te quiero mañana a primera hora en el campo, ahora vete.

–Si señor –volvió a responder Sasha. Había logrado su objetivo.


End file.
